MIDUHYO
by ayy88fish
Summary: Yunho menemukan selembar surat cinta yang dibuat sang istri. Masalahnya surat itu bukan ditujukan untuknya, Bagaimana perasaan Yunho? Apa yang akan dilakukannya?/ A YunJae fic/ Yunho x Jaejoong/ M-Preg. Selamat menikmati c:


Cast:

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Rate : T

Author : ayy88fish

**Disclaimer : Yunho milik umma kitty. Jaejoong milik appa beruang. Cerita milik saya.**

**.  
**

**.**

**.**

.

Jung Yunho. Seorang eksekutif muda berusia 29 tahun baru saja memasuki tempat tinggalnya. Sebuah apartemen dua lantai yang tak bisa disebut sederhana. Rumah yang dihuni bersama kedua cintanya kini dalam keadaan gelap. Hanya ada sedikit berkas sinar dari celah sebuah kamar yang tertutup. Namja tampan itu sebenarnya ingin sekali melihat sang kekasih menyambut kedatangannya. Tapi dia maklum. Jam sudah menunjuk angka satu. Dini hari. Wajar saja jika kedua cintanya itu sudah terlelap.

Yunho melepas sepatu dan kaos kakiknya. Menyusunnya di rak khusus alas kaki yang terletak di dinding sebelah kiri. Ia pun berjalan masuk dan melepas jas beserta dasinya. Meletakkannya di sandaran sofa ruang tengah. Tempat favoritnya -setelah kamar- untuk bercengkrama dengan keluarga kecilnya. Ah, Yunho benar-benar merindukan anak dan istrinya. Sudah satu minggu ini dia selalu pulang larut malam. Kondisi perusahaan yang sedang tidak stabil membuatnya dan karyawan-karyawan lain harus lembur demi kelangsungan hidup mereka kelak. Bila terjadi kebangkrutan, tidak mustahil jika ada pegawai yang harus 'dirumahkan'. Termasuk dirinya. Demi istri dan anak tercinta, energi terkuras habis pun tak masalah. Asalkan dia dapat memenuhi kebutuhan mereka dengan cara yang baik dan halal, apa pun akan dilakukannya.

KRUCUK..

Oh, ternyata lambungnya sudah membunyikan alarm alaminya. Sebelum maag-nya kambuh dan harus berakhir dengan mengkonsumsi obat, dia pun melangkahkan kaki menuju dapur.

KLIK

Ruangan yang menjadi satu dengan ruang makan itu pun terang dalam sekejap. Matanya tertarik untuk membaca sesuatu yang tertempel di pintu kulkas. Dia pun melengkungkan bibir hatinya setelah mengetahui betapa perhatian sang istri tercinta.

.

.

Yunnie~

Jika kau membaca ini, mandilah dulu dan bangunkan aku.

Akan ku buatkan makanan yang enak dan hangat.

Segera ke kamar dan bangunkan aku ne.

Saranghae ^^

.

.

Yunho tersenyum dan mengusap gambar bibir yang ditulis istrinya di bawah kata 'saranghae'. Ini yang disukai Yunho dari belahan jiwanya itu. Romantis, perhatian, kadang kekanakan dan manja adalah sifat dominan istrinya. Selalu saja, istrinya mampu membuatnya jatuh cinta berkali-kali pada namja yang dinikahinya setahun yang lalu itu. Membuat perasaannya tak pernah goyah sekalipun. Malah bertumbuh semakin banyak. Katakanlah karena mereka masih dimabuk cinta mengingat usia pernikahan yang baru seumur jagung, tapi tidak bagi Yunho. Istrinya adalah sosok idamannya. Benar-benar seseorang yang tepat untuk mendampingi dan melengkapi hidupnya. Karena hanya dia yang mampu mengubah 'Si Pria Dingin dan Angkuh' menjadi sosok yang 'Lembut dan Penuh Cinta'. Apalagi setelah kehadiran putra pertama mereka. Rasanya kesempurnaan hidup telah berada dalam genggaman seorang Jung Yunho.

Ditempelkannya kembali kertas tersebut ke tempat semula. Dia mengambil gelas dan menuangkan segelas air hangat untuk kemudian diminumnya. Dia tidak mau mengejutkan lambungnya yang kosong dengan air dingin dari kulkas. Masih sayang tubuh rupanya.

Yunho pun beranjak menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di sebelah dapur. Berniat membersihkan badannya yang lengket oleh peluh. Mengikuti anjuran istrinya tersayang. Kenapa tidak memilih mandi di kamar saja? Dia takut istri cantiknya terbangun. Selain itu, dia juga tidak mau membawa kuman-kuman ke kamarnya -bersama istri dan anaknya tentunya- karena dia khawatir akan mengontaminasi bayinya.

Setelah selesai dia pun menuju kamar dengan handuk melilit di tubuh bagian bawahnya. Dilihatnya sang istri yang tidur dalam posisi menyamping. Bahkan kancing bajunya pun belum dibetulkan. Padahal anak mereka sudah melepaskan puting sang umma.

'Pasti lelah.' batinnya.

Bagaimana tidak. Istrinya yang keras kepala itu memulangkan baby sitter dan pembantu yang disediakan oleh Yunho dan kedua orang tua mereka setelah sang bayi berusia dua bulan. Alasannya, dia ingin mengurus keluarganya dengan tangannya sendiri.

Namja cantik itu memang dilarang Yunho bekerja diluar. Setidaknya sampai Changmin -nama anak mereka- berusia dua tahun dan siap untuk disapih. Jaejoong -istri Yunho- menerima dengan senang hati dan mengundurkan diri dari sekolah tempatnya bekerja. Karena sebenarnya dia sangat ingin menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang utuh. Yang tidak mau kehilangan momen-momen penting dan berkesan dengan keluarganya. Dan agar bisa mengurus keluarganya dengan sepenuhnya. Cita-cita yang tidak banyak dipilih oleh yoeja jaman sekarang apalagi namja.

Yunho memakai bajunya dengan cepat. Kemudian membetulkan piyama Jaejoong dan menaikkan selimutnya. Tak lupa kecupan kecil diberikannya di kening sang istri. Begitu pula dengan jagoan mereka. Kaki panjangnya yang mengangkang lebar, dibetulkan oleh Yunho dengan mendekatkan kedua kakinya kemudian menaikkan selimut Changmin sebatas dada dan mengganjal kedua sisi tubuh Changmin dengan guling. Kecupan sayang pun mampir di kening Changmin. Berkali-kali. Andai saja Changmin masih bangun, Yunho pasti sudah menimangnya dan mengajaknya bermain. Namja tampan itu benar-benar merindukan keluarganya.

Yunho akhirnya meninggalkan dua cintanya itu karena lambungnya juga sudah rindu minta diisi. Dia tidak tega membangunkan Jaejoong, jadi dia memutuskan untuk masak sendiri saja. Yang mudah-mudah saja toh biasanya istrinya itu menyimpan beberapa makanan olahan dalam kemasan sebagai persediaan jika tiba-tiba mereka lapar tengah malam atau harus menyuguhkan tamu yang datang tiba-tiba.

.

.

TEK TEK TEK

Pisau beradu dengan talenan yang terbuat dari kayu. Yunho sedang memotong bawang bombay. Perutnya butuh sesuatu yang hangat. Rencananya dia akan membuat sup saja. Semua bahan ada di kulkas dan tidak memerlukan waktu lama untuk memasaknya.

Masakannya sebentar lagi matang. Yunho mencicipi sedikit sup buatannya.

"Hm, tidak buruk." ucap Yunho pada dirinya sendiri.

"Mana? Sini ku coba."

Yunho hampir saja menjatuhkan sendok sayur di tangannya. Seorang namja cantik dengan piyama bergambar gajah berdiri d belakangnya. Yunho yang sama sekali tidak sadar akan keberadaannya hampir saja menjerit ketika mendengar suara Jaejoong.

"Hah... Boo, ku kira siapa. Aku hampir jantungan tahu." Yunho mengelus dadanya.

"Hehe.. Mian. Habis aku terbangun mendengar suara ribut di luar kamar. Ternyata kau sedang memasak. Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?"

"Sengaja. Kau pasti lelah seharian. Kalau hanya memasak begini aku kan masih bisa sendiri."

"Tapi aku.."

"Tidak apa-apa. Sekali-kali. Toh tidak dosa."

Jaejoong mengalah. Tak ada gunanya membantah Yunho. Lagipula masakannya juga sudah siap konsumsi.

"Kau lapar?" Tanya Yunho setelah melihat Jaejoong yang kelihatannya tertarik dengan sepanci kecil sup di atas kompor.

"Ne."

"Kau duduk saja. Biar ku ambilkan." cegah Yunho sebelum istrinya benar-benar bangun dari duduknya.

"Ani, biar aku saja. Malam ini aku kan belum melayani mu, Yun."

Yunho menyeringai mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan istri cantiknya.

"Kalau begitu, setelah ini kau juga harus memberikan pelayanan lebih."

"Maksudmu?" bangun tidur ternyata membuat Jaejoong lambat mencerna untuk beberapa saat.

"..." Yunho menaik turunkan alisnya.

"MWOYA?"

.

.

Aku masih belum bisa memejamkan mata. Padahal sesi 'take and give' antara aku dan Jaejoong sudah berakhir setengah jam yang lalu. Mungkin tubuhku terlalu lelah jadi malah sulit untuk terlelap. Aku mengecup kening istri cantik ku ini. Betapa aku berterima kasih atas segala yang telah diberikannya dalam kehidupanku.

Aku mengambil sebotol air putih yang selalu tersedia di kamar sejak Jaejoong hamil. Apalagi setelah menyusui, sebentar-sebentar dia pasti sudah mencari air. Wajar saja, kan asupan yang harusnya cukup untuk satu orang sekarang harus dibagi. Apalagi Changmin baru boleh minum ASI. Susu formula yang ditolaknya, membuat Jaejoong harus pandai-pandai mengatur makan-minumnya agar kesehatan Changmin tetap terjaga. Gemuk sedikit tak apa. Toh nanti bisa kurus lagi.

Mataku tertuju pada sebuah agenda di atas meja nakhas. Sudah lama aku tak mengisinya. Lagi-lagi kesibukan yang menjadi kambing hitam. Kubaca lembar demi lembar buku bersampul coklat itu. Ada kalanya aku tersenyum kecil atau menahan tawa. Tapi tak jarang aku pun mengangguk-angguk mengiyakan.

Penasaran itu buku apa? Buku itu adalah penghubung diantara kami. Ketika kami merasa kurang nyaman satu sama lain, atau setelah bertengkar, biasanya kami akan menulisi buku itu sebagai rekam masalah kami dan solusinya. Di halaman awal lebih banyak berisi keluhannya. Maklum saja, dua orang yang baru berkenalan tujuh bulan kemudian memutuskan menikah, pastilah banyak hal yang perlu dipelajari dari masing-masing pasangan. Apalagi masalah kebiasaan jelek yang sulit sekali untuk diperbaiki.

SRAK

Selembar kertas jatuh dari dalamnya. Aku mengambilnya dari lantai. Kertas itu dilipat sekali di baian tengahnya.

'To : Mr.C' kening ku berkerut. Karena penasaran aku pun membukanya.

_._

_._

_._

_Setiap kali aku memelukmu, kau pasti menggenggam jariku dan memainkannya di sekitar bibirmu._

_Begitu pula ketika wajah ini mendekat dengan segera bibirmu terbuka meminta perlakuan lebih._

_._

_._

Aku menahan nafas sejenak. Apa ini? Kata-katanya sangat vulgar. Siapa Mr. C? Pastinya bukan ditujukan untukku. Jaejoong pasti menulis JY, atau Y atau B, mengingat kebiasaannya memanggilku Bear. Aku yakin ini milik Jaejoong karena aku sangat mengenal tulisannya.

_._

_._

_Maaf, karena tidak menjagamu dengan baik karena ketidaksadaranku akan kehadiranmu._

_Meski sering ku katakan kau itu tak terencana, tapi aku sangat mencintaimu dan ingin kau selalu bergantung padaku._

_._

_._

Apa maksudnya? Apa kau bermain dibelakang ku Jae? Aku menatap wajah polosnya yang masih terlelap. Jika iya, maka kau sungguh tega!

_._

_._

_Kau adalah titipan Tuhan yang paling baru untuk ku._

_Terima kasih karena telah 'bertahan' untuk bertemu aku di sini._

_Meskipun dunia ini kejam dan tak punya belas kasih, aku yakin kita bisa melewatinya dengan baik._

_._

_._

Bahkan kau sudah sudah bersiap? Oh, Jaejoong. Ingin rasanya aku memabangunkan Jaejoong untuk memastikan apa maksud tulisan ini. Tapi setidaknya aku harus menyelesaikannya dulu. Bisa saja nanti Jaejoong membuangnya.

.

.

_Banyak-banyaklah bersyukur agar Tuhan melipat gandakan nikmat-Nya._

_Jauhi larangan-Nya, maka Dia akan semakin menyayangi mu._

_Tumbuhlah besar bersama dengan kasih sayang, perhatian dan cinta dari Appa dan Umma._

.

.

Wait..

Aku mengulang bagian akhirnya. Benar. Ada kata Appa dan Umma. Karena penasaran, aku pun melanjutkan aktivitasku.

.

.

_Jadilah sahabat untuk sebanyak-banyaknya temanmu._

_Bawakan banyak tawa untuk rumah kita agar selalu hangat dan menjadi tempat yang nyaman untuk pulang._

_Terima kasih sudah lahir._

_Terima kasih Tuhan, telah memberi nikmat yang luar biasa indah._

_Saranghae, Umma_

_._

.

Tawa hampir saja lolos dari bibirku. Aku merutuki sifat poseseif ku sekarang, mengingat sebelumnya hatiku berprasangka buruk terhadap istriku. Apalagi jika tadi aku jadi membangunkan Jaejoong. Sudah pasti kini aku menjadi bahan olok-olokannya. Bagaimana mungkin aku cemburu pada anakku sendiri.

Tentu saja, Mr. C yang dimaksud Jaejoongie pasti uri aegya. Uri Changminnie. Benar kan? Aigoo.. Betapa maalunya aku. Hahaha.. Jung Yunho, dirimu itu benar-benar harus menahan diri ya.

.

.

.

Yunho membaringkan tubuhnya di samping namja cantiknya. Wajahnya masih menyunggingkan senyum mengingat sikap konyolnya beberapa saat yang lalu. Di kecupnya kening sang istri, menandakan betapa dalamrsa cinta yang dimilikinya. Setelah puas, tubuh tegapnya kini beranjak ke box sang aegya. Meskipun agak merepotkan karena harus mengambil dan meletakkan kembali bayinya ke dalam box, tapi Yunho dan Jaejoong merasa itu lebih baik untuk mengantisipasi kemungkinan terburuk dari kebiasaan tidur sang appa yang hiperaktif. Mereka tidak mau tubuh mungil Changmin harus tertimpa tangan ataupun kaki Yunho yang bergerak tanpa sadar ketika tidur.

Dipandanginya anugrah Tuhan yang kini berusia tiga bulan itu. Yunho menyentuh pipi gembil bayinya. Pelan dan hati-hati. Tak ingin Changmin terbangun karena terkejut. Changmin menggeliatkan badannya sebentar menanggapi sentuhan lembut sang appa. Yunho pun melakukan hal yang sama pada Changmin, sama seperti yang dilakukannya pada sang istri sebelumnya. Setelah puas menyesap wangi sang anak, Yunho kembali ke ranjangnya. Memeluk pinggang ramping Jaejoong dari belakang. seolah tak ingin kehilangan sang kekasih hati. Disesapnya wangi Jaejoong yang selalu bisa membuatnya rindu. Aroma tubuh yang khas, bukan berasal wewangian apapun.

Jaejoong sendiri tengah tersenyum dalam lelapnya. Dialam bawah sadarnya dia melihat dua namja yang dicintainya ada bersamanya. Berbaring di atas padang rumput hijau yang luas. Hanya dengan memimpikan hal itu saja bisa membuatnya merasa sangat dicintai. Sangat dibutuhkan oleh kedua namja paling berharga dalam hidupnya kini.

Biarlah dulu orang mengolok dan mencemooh hubungan tabu mereka. Yang penting mereka bahagia menjalaninya dan tidak merugikan siapapun. Bahkan Jaejoong merasa hidupnya sangat beruntung. Ketika banyak yoeja di luar sana yang bersusah payah mempertahankan pernikahan karena tak ada pengikat antar kedua pasangan -anak-, Jaejoong yang seorang namja malah bisa mengandung keturunan Jung. Ya, menjadi istri seorang Jung Yunho dan umma seorang Jung Changmin telah membuatnya jadi orang yang selalu bersyukur pada Tuhan. Semoga pernikahan ini akan kekal. Dan keluarga kecil ini mampu menghadapi segala badai yang akan datang kapan saja mencoba memporak-porandakan ikatan diantara mereka. Selama masih ada percaya dan cinta, maka yakinlah, semua itu hanya akan terasa bagai angin sepoi-sepoi yang menyapu lembut kulitmu. Percayalah.

.

.

.

END

"J" 050713


End file.
